1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging/discharging apparatus for charging or discharging a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, devices have been proposed for charging and discharging individual batteries.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication H06-205540 discloses a charging/discharging apparatus in which are provided an individual charging power supply and a discharging load for individually charging and individually discharging multiple batteries, respectively, for switching batteries to be charged or discharged by switches.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 2005-151740 discloses a charger, which includes a remaining capacity detecting section for detecting the remaining capacity of an installed battery, a remaining capacity display section for displaying the remaining capacity detected by the remaining capacity detecting section, and a charging power supply for simultaneously charging multiple batteries connected in parallel, capable of detecting the remaining capacity of the battery and then charging the battery.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 2002-15781 discloses an apparatus for detecting the voltage in battery block units for multiple battery blocks forming a battery pack.